Sweet Kore
by sweettaro
Summary: Adrien was the king of the underworld and only wanted one thing: Marinette. When Alya refuses him to approach her best friend, it comes to the next conclusion to just kidnap the young goddess of spring right? Hades/Persephone. No Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is another story. For those who know, I promised a Hades/Persephone story and well, I have like three versions. This is a close retelling to the original. I'm sorry if it's not that great I might come back and edit it later. But yeah this is just where I am right now. Anyways, enjoy this first part and check the end for an important life note! Peace babies!**

"You are love sick." Nino huffed from across the room as he watched his companion looking over the edge of his temple to the open gardens. The aforementioned man was a handsome young Adonis that had hair that rivaled the sun's brightness and eyes greener than the soft lush grass of the Earth. Adrien was supposed to be a god of destruction and death but he hardly ever looked it, especially in his current state. For centuries the young god was one of the smartest and slyest of the gods. He was easy to trick and fool people to get what he wanted, he caused great fear among the world and even that of the gods. He was the only one to benefit from any war as it strengthen his kingdom, he didn't hesitate upon the meanings of death. He cared less at having any friends beside Nino, and yet here he was, looking down to another goddess with such a smitten gaze it made the god of the sky sick. It just didn't add up.

Down below, roaming around in the gardens was the young goddess of fertility and creation Marinette. A sweet girl and the best friend of his wife, Alya. She was someone who easily enchanted the heart of everyone and unknowingly the god of death himself.

"Am I?" The blonde asked with a heavy sigh. "She's just so beautiful Nino, and so smart. Did you know she can identify any plant?"

"Yes, Adrien, she **is** __the goddess of spring. Now are you going to practice with me or just stare at her?"

"I can't help it. She's too captivating."

"Yeah and you aren't going to have her unless you get past Alya, so you might as well make a proposition."

"What's the need to convince her with Nino? I have to be the greatest suitor meant for Marinette, I'm a King, I'm rich, and I'm told I'm undeniably handsome." The man winked causing his friend to snort in laughter. "Who else can offer her all that?"

"You do know there are three kings of the god's right?" Adrien glared at him.

"Yeah and only one that is befitting her. Poseidon has a wife, Fu had no interest that leaves me. Single greatest and most eligible bachelor out for her hand in marriage."

"Yeah, but there's just one itsy bitsy tiny little detail." Nino pinched his fingers together. "Alya doesn't care about that stuff!"

"Well what do you mean? Doesn't she want the best for her best friend? I mean isn't that why there are no other suitors? What could be better than the king of the underworld?"

"Okay first off, there have been tons of other suitors for Marinette. You aren't the first love sick fool who has come asking for her." The room grew cold and shadows began to take over the majority of the area by the shift in the King of the Underworld's mood. The Sky God chuckled and continued. "But Alya cares about whoever is the best match for Marinette. You know compatibility."

The atmosphere of the room instantly lightened as the blonde cheerfully laughed.

"Well that's no matter, I'm the perfect match for Marinette."

"You're cocky about this." Nino grumbled but then shrugged. "But if you're so sure that you'll make a good impression, than here's a tip. Alya is never willing going to approve of Marinette being sent to the underworld."

Adrien leaned against the wall with his brows furrowed together in deep thought.

"So are you saying I should get permission from her without her knowing who I am?"

"If you want your best chance at Marinette then yes." A sly smile grew across the god of death's face and with a snap of his fingers his attire changed. He still wore complete black, made up of pants and a long sleeved tunic that fitted him tightly. Around his waist was a long strip of black material that curled around like a tail and matched with two black ear appendages in his tousled hair.

"A black cat?"

"Yup." Adrien grinned and traced his fingers across his eyes for a black mask to take place. "Who would ever expect the god of death to be dressed like this?"

"Anyone who has ever known you ever." Nino deadpanned when the sound of footsteps attracted their attention to the entrance of the temple where a beautiful woman approached. Her auburn hair flowed down her back and beautiful curls and her caramel skin that glowed with radiance that matched her luscious curves to make any male thirst for her attention. But none more than the god of the sky who looked at his wife with such a wide grin.

Immediately he leapt off of his throne to meet the embrace of his wife.

"Welcome back darling." He cooed, running his hand through her hair affectionately. "Thank you for coming to meet us."

Adrien watched with slight envy for his best friend but shook it off at the thought of receiving his own form of affection from Marinette.

"Yes, well you did want me to speak with someone." The goddess's eyes turned to the solitary figure, her amber eyes looking over him with careful calculations. Adrien did best to remain stoic as to not let her ready his emotions. It was easy in his domain, but seeing as he was trying to gain approval to take wife he was rightfully nervous.

"So who are you?" He smirked and bowed to the goddess politely.

"I am know as Chat Noir." She stepped closer.

"You aren't mortal are you?"

"Correct, I am as immortal as you are dear goddess." Her lips pursed at his flattery as she instead walked up to her husband's throne and sat on the arm, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, enough of this flattery, _Chat Noir_." His alias rolled off her tongue in a bitter tone showing her mistrust. "What is it that I can help with you today that my husband cannot?"

"It is something that you only have the right to do." Adrien replied coolly, walking up to the two. "For several years I have been in solitude. I have come to terms that I am in need of companionship, and have been searching for a wife for some time."

"I'm already married so you may go back to wherever you came from."

"With all due respect, I have found all the qualities of a companion in your closest friend, the goddess Marinette."

There was a stiff silence in the room.

"Your joke is not very amusing."

"It isn't a joke." Adrien seethed and stepped forward. Hs cold demeanor was starting to take him over as he approached closer.

"Yes it is _Adrien_ , now take off that stupid disguise. You aren't fooling anyone." His clothing melted away to his royal robes as soon as he created them. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to not recognize you?"

"Well it wasn't my idea." Adrien looked to his friend who chuckled under the two glares. "But I still intend to make Marinette my wife. She has many things that several people lack. Such kindness and selflessness is only some of the qualities that I have come to admire of her. It is time that she married, and I believe I would be the best for her. I would deny her nothing in my kingdom and she would never lack any affection from me as her husband.

"While that's sweet and all, you still know nothing about her." Alya growled standing up. "She is not meant for you. She is the goddess of spring and creation. You are the god of death and destruction. You are too different to be husband and wife. If she were to live in the underworld she would die with you. And I will not sentence my friend to such a fate! Leave at once and go back to your own grave, and stay away from Marinette!"

The goddess whisked away and left the temple leaving the two gods.

"Well, that could have gone better." Nino spoke up. Adrien shot him a glare before walking back to the window of the temple where Marinette still sat amongst her field, smiling without a care in the world.

"Nino…I really want her to be my wife." He sounded almost pleadingly. Nino admitted, he never heard of his friend acting this desperate, and it hurt him. He remembered that feeling when he wanted Alya like no other, and he thought it was hard work without another Alya preventing him.

"Look dude, maybe there is someone who can help."

"Cupid."

"No dude! We are not making Alya fall in love with you to get what you want!"

"It was a joke Nino, and I kind of meant if he shot Marinette. Alya couldn't refuse if her best friend wanted to marry me just as much right?"

"While I don't know the answer to that, it's still not right."

"Yeah, I know." Adrien sighed. "So what is your plan?"

Nino smirked and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We go ask the one person who orders all of us." A smile spread over Adrien's face.

"Master Fu!"

Line

It was a short travel via Nino's sky chariot to a humble temple on the edge of a cliff that sat by the sea. It was an unexpected place for the master of all the gods to live, but he appreciated more of a humble life than the palaces and temples other gods accepted to live in.

"Master!" Adrien called, bowing before the door respectfully with Nino at his side. "I have come asking for your guidance."

There was a light laughter as the door opened by itself for the two gods to enter. In the center of the room sat an elder man with a small beard that watched the two with amusing eyes.

"I know why you have come Adrien, there honestly is no need for your formalities." Standing, he approached a kettle over the fire and poured himself a cup of the green contents. "Would you two care for some tea?"

"No thanks I'm good." Nino added and leaned close to the door.

"Fu, you said that you knew why I came here?" Adrien asked and sat before the man to accept a cup of tea.

"Of course! I'm familiar with your lack of work as of late due to your sudden affliction."

"I told you, love sick!" Nino laughed although was ignored.

"Then do you also know of the answer I've received today from Alya to not come near her best friend?"

"Yes, the goddess of harvest is protective of her friend. It was amusing to see."

"Then what do I do Fu? I want to marry Marinette, but Alya refuses to let me close to her. Am I really too different to marry her?"

"Hmmm, it's true that you both are different. But I don't think that is reason enough to not let you try to be together. It is something that you shouldn't let Alya stop you from pursuing her."

"But how am I to court her in secret if she is around Alya all the time?"

"Then I suppose," The elder man looked at him with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "You will have to court her somewhere that Alya couldn't disturb you."

"Are you saying…?"

"Adrien, Marinette is one of my greatest subjects, almost like a daughter. You are one of my oldest students and have never wavered in loyalty or strength, like a son. I want what is best for you both and I fully support any way you can think of for you two to be together. As long as neither of you get hurt."

"Thank you Master!" Adrien bowed graciously and leapt to the man. "I swear that we will both be so happy together!"

 **Well this is the first part, the other version will come out soon. So well, it is almost finals week. I'm so happy to be almost done with this semester because it's been too dramatic for me. Just for a place to vent, I decided I needed a moment to talk about something real here. So for a while, a lot of my stories portray guys who can at times be manipulative, selfish, and possessive guys. You guys might not see that, but yeah I have a whole lot in my arsenal that I still want to post. This in no way shares my views about how a girl should be treated. This is just FICTION. I want that to be perfectly know to everyone. This past week I've done some pretty stupid stuff and I got into a fight with a guy I dated twice. I wasn't ready to date and he wasn't ready to accept that and move on. So long story short he pulled out some cards to make my feel sorry for him, make me feel understanding to him, and to feel guilty for him in order to date him again. I have to say this because I know there could be some younger girls reading my stories and I just want to say to not let any guy do this to you! Don't let anybody do this to you! This guy made me want to feel that what I wanted was wrong. He wanted to pressure me into dating him when I didn't want to! Never let anyone do that to you guys okay! He was a good guy, but he was still a manipulative little bastard that just wanted me to be his willing girlfriend. While he was nice, he also wasn't my compatible partner. We were too different and he didn't get that. So point being, don't let people or guys get in the way of what you want during life. Sorry for this long note, but I can honestly only get it out on here. I shall update something else soon!**

 **Also one last thing: MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IS OUT! I'm going to wait until I get back home from school to watch it but yes! We get to see our cuties for Christmas! That's all I wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter because I am just in a horrible place. It's April, for those who are in school you know how that means. I'm pissed at school. I'm pissed at friends. I'm pissed off about a lot of things and I at least wanted to feel a little good about something, so I'm going to put myself to sleep and just try to keep breathing even though I do just want to disappear and run away from everything. Enough of my pity party right? Enjoy the chapter!**

"So you know the plan?" Adrien asked as he swung his black cloak around his shoulders. Today was the day his plan was to be put in action, and he was making sure he was going to look his best on the day his future wife would surely tell their children how they met.

"Are you sure this is what Fu intended?" Nino asked with a nervous gulp. Being in the Underworld was upsetting to the young god, but he still came to the call of his friend. "I mean….bringing her down here?"

Adrien sighed as the illusion of telling their children their story would mean this included detail of allowing him to court their mother. _Of course we could always exclude this tiny little detail_. He thought to himself with a small chuckle as he adjusted a pin.

"I can't think of anything else Nino. What else am I supposed to do to get her to come here? To court her in secret. Fu said whatever means necessary. Fu knows all, so he knows however this is going to play out is going to work."

"Fu isn't one of the sisters of fate Adrien." Nino huffed and paced over to his friend. "This has to be handled delicately. I hope you don't think about forcing her or anything."

"Of course not!" Adrien snapped and waved his friend off. "But please Nino, trust me on this. This is my plan, and I am going through with it. Now, will you please go and distract your wife?"

Nino sighed and turned to leave. "Good luck bro."

* * *

Marinette plucked a flower from the ground to place in the growing bundle in her arms. With her, there was never a lack of flowers, either on her or around her. Flowers were braided in her hair as she sat and hummed to herself while she worked on yet another flower crown. Although it seemed very, childish in her opinion, she did find a simple pleasure from her weaving and simple life. There was nothing that she wanted or needed yet, she never told even her best friend Alya, of the gaping hole in her chest. Something was missing in her life and she couldn't place it as to what the feeling pertained.

"Marinette." Alya called over as the young curvy goddess emerged into the field with a basket of assorted fruit. The spring goddess smiled and waved her friend over.

"How was the harvest?" She asked as Alya laid her skirts out along the grass to adjust her comfort.

"Bountiful." She smiled and tossed a piece of fruit from the basket. Marinette caught the pear and felt her mouth water from the ripeness that any produce her friend provided her brought her. Biting into it she moaned at the taste and easily gobbled it up.

"I don't believe the number of men that want to court you don't know how you eat." She giggled. Marinette grinned slyly and leaned closer.

"Yeah, well Nino fell in love with you despite your eating habits."

Alya made a face but took a bite of an apple. The two chewed delicately in silence before Marinette spoke up again.

"So about these suitors…you ever think I should meet one?" Alya was silent before she thought over her answer.

"I know it's your choice Marinette…but I also want to make sure you have someone who deserves you."

"And I am the major decision maker in that Alya, you shouldn't intervene. I love you, but you don't dictate my life."

"I know! I just can't help it when these gods get the idea that since you are…well you…that you are nothing more than a trophy! But Mari you help me maintain balance of Earth! You need someone who is suitable to you in both your kindness and power!"

Marinette giggled but placed a hand on her friend's knee.

"I know you mean well, but I think I need to find someone else to talk to. I want to find something that you and Nino have."

"I'm not sure you want that." Alya deadpanned and nodded her head. Marinette turned her head and found the young god waving to them from across the field.

The two girls erupted in a fit of giggles as Marinette nudged her friend. "Go on."

Alya bit her lip but jumped up to go meet her husband.

"I'll be back shortly!"

"Don't rush!" Marinette winked and caused an embarrassed blush to flame across Alya's cheeks.

The married couple disappeared beyond the knob of hills and Marinette laid back in the brush and watched the clouds. _A companion_. She thought to herself and couldn't help the girly giggle. _I really do want to feel what love is like. Oh god of love…why won't you hit me with your arrow?_

A trembling snapped her attention to her setting as she glanced around with a foreboding feeling filling her. The birds grew silent, and the breeze died. That's when she heard it.

The Earth rumbled, animals began running away in fear and Marinette looked around trying to find what was wrong. With the tremors shaking earth, the goddess tries to find her balance to stand as the ground began to part. Her eyes widened in panic, as a dark chariot shot out from the earth. There was a loud _clopping_ sound as four large black horses dragged around a lavish black chariot in circled around her. Frightened she was too scared to move as it came to a stop. Her eyes looked into the red of the horses, and unlike any of the other animals that seemed to befriend her, these terrified her. They stomped their hooves against the ground aggressively as they all settled.

"Well My Lady." A smooth voice hummed. Her blue eyes moved from the horses to the chariot where a man held the reigns lazily and smirked down to her. He was handsome, with gold locks and a lithe muscular form. Most of all were his beautiful green eyes that shined at her with an odd emotion she couldn't place. "We finally meet."

The wind rustled by. A second felt like eternity as the two polar opposites stared into each other's eyes for the first time.

"Who are you?" She asked and immediately the mood was gone. His smirk fell as he glanced to his pitch black robes and the steeds.

"You…don't know?"

"Afraid not." He chuckled and stepped down from the chariot. His black garbs fitting royalty, and he was obviously an important god. She scooted back in the grass as he came closer. She felt intimidated. The sound of the grass and flowers of the earth crying out in pain caught her attention. From each of his slow steps toward her the once lush earth crumpled brown and died.

"Y…You're the god of death."

"Clever girl." He smirked and knelt down before her. He was smiling from cheek to cheek like the cat that got the cream.

"Am I sentenced to an eternal suffering in the underworld?" She trembled. Had Fu ordered her to be sent to Tartarus?

"No, no, no." He chuckled. "You won't be _suffering_ in the underworld. I hope you won't find my company so _deadful_."

There was a pause as Marinette's face twisted in annoyance.

"Did you just make a _pun_ about being _dead_?"

"I thought it was pretty clever."

"No, not at all." She deadpanned. "But what do you mean your company?"

"Oh, well my sweet little princess, it means you are coming to the underworld…with me."

She froze and slowly shook her head.

"You can't be serious." His face held no sign of jest and she backed away further from him. "I refuse!"

A mischievous smirk spread across his lips as he crawled closer after her.

"Please don't make this difficult Princess, Fu has given me his permission for you to take a little vacation."

"I don't want to take a vacation!" Marinette found her bravery and within a rush slapped the prowling man and rolled up and started to run.

"Curses." He muttered and whistled for the chariot to come over. Flicking the reigns he pursued the young goddess of his dreams. Although a part of him was screaming at the disrespect he was showing to the woman, he couldn't help the horrible thought of never being able to even see her.

Marinette meanwhile, felt the adrenaline pumping through her as she ran through the glade.

"Master Fu! Please send help!" She prayed when her ear twitched to the sound of pounding hooves. Sparing a glance behind her to see the red eyes of the black beasts costed her as she tripped, only not to fall to the ground but was pulled back by an arm around her waist. She wiggled and hit the blonde in hopes to be released.

"Let me go! I'm not going with you!" She screamed when he managed to overpower her by holding her against him with one arm, while another fiddled with a pocket in his cloak.

"I am sorry about this Marinette. I really am." He murmured, before pulling a beautiful flower that wasn't dead in his presence. Before she could even think of the possibility, he pressed the bud right above her nose for her to figure out the purpose as some sort of poison.

She thrashed harder, but his grip was iron stone that held her still. She held her breath for as long as possible until she was forced to breathe through both mouth and nose and inhaled the toxins of the flower. It didn't take immediate effect, but soon her vision became spotted and her muscles relaxed as she lost the strength to fight or even stand. Instead of falling in the chariot, he held her lightly, his hold relaxing as he adjusted her in his arms.

"I am so sorry I have to do this my love. But this is the only way that we can possibly get to know each other." He pressed a kiss to her temple and lightly flicked the reigns for the horses to proceed. Their movements not as harsh as before, but somehow they seemed to gently be rocking the chariot as if lulling her to sleep. Her eyes blinked as she tried to remain awake and to not fall asleep.

"Please stop." She murmured. "Don't take me in the dark."

"Shhhh." He hushed, his fingers combing through her hair. "You'll be denied nothing in my kingdom I swear it."

"I don't want anything from your kingdom…please." She tried but felt herself too tired to beg him and instead fell into a deep sleep. Adrien smiled softly and couldn't help but placing another loving kiss to her forehead. She was going to be denied nothing in his kingdom. Although he was forced in the underworld and ruled the dead, he was left with the great treasures of the earth. Countless jewels and priceless materials were at his immediate disposal. Although he knew the goddess of spring was beautiful in her simplicity, he couldn't help the excited thought of offering her the finest that she truly deserved. He would treat her like royalty. He would shower her with so much love and adoration. He was determined, that by the time the consequences of his actions caught up with him, Marinette would willingly agree to be his queen.

 **So that's what I have, at least I updated this story yea! I really hope this chapter brought someone happiness because I am falling apart. Please review.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for being MIA for soooooo long. Believe me, it has been effecting me too. Ummmm I wish I had a good reason, but honestly there reaches a point in college and life where you sadly don't have as much time for fanfiction as you wish you did. Over the summer I had this reverse cycle job where I woke up at like 3 a.m. worked came home slept and then basically did some house work to go back to sleep again and do it all again the next day. That and I also wanted the summer to just kind of breathe and not have any pressure. And then I couldn't log onto my laptop until I got back to school so that too. And honestly from August to now I have been so busy. I had no time and honestly doing stuff like writing exhausted me. Doing something I love exhausted me! That isn't right! And then a lot of stuff happened and honestly this weekend some stuff happened that opened my eyes to how I need to do what I love. And no it is not the new 3 episodes. I am actually trying to avoid it because I want to binge it with my best friend. (we are going to see how that goes because Pinterest is already spoiling it for me. Like I can't avoid Pinterest for more than 3 days! How am I gonna last a few weeks?!) But some classmates of mine died, and today we were talking about it, and I never want to leave my stuff unfinished. I want to get back into doing what I love and having gratitude for something this simple. And considering how unexpected life is going, this is probably the one thing I can control…somewhat. So here are some major points I'm making in this note**

 **I will be back to writing in about 2 weeks! I just have this one big research paper I've been working on and once that is in I should be freed up a little more and I will definitely be dedicating that time to writing a little bit more**

 **I will have 3 months off this winter where I will be writing as much as I can because there is going to be another possible hiatus for a while next spring because**

 **I'M GOING TO CHINA! Yeah my life has been derailed because basically my school is deciding to send me to China. I have mixed feelings but I'm mostly excited for this, and because I'm going there I don't know how writing will work. Ideally I'll be able to write and post as I have usually done in the past. Unideally it is China and I might not even get to post anything for some time. So I could just post when I get back.**

 **So please be patient with me a little while longer for these stories. I'm not abandoning they will be finished in due time, just please respect the space and time I need to get my life together because fanfiction stories are pretty low on my priority list at the moment. Thank you to those who have checked in with me a lot I'm talking to you ghostgirl19 I love you so much! I need to catch up on your stories. Like I haven't even read anything in so long that's how busy I am. But here are some keep details about future updates to come**

 **Please, please, please, do not leak to me any spoilers. In the words of Hawkdaddy, "No Spoilers" I want to save my reactions as best I can. So going forward I will have no input from the season 2 canon**

 **I plan to update for Kwami King and 3 months within the next two weeks. As a heads up.**

 **Ok, I love you all so much I hope everyone is doing well in their lives as well. I appreciate your patience so much and I will update with actual material soon! Love and hugs!**

 **-Rikki**


End file.
